Prat cam
on the Prat Cam.]] on the Prat Cam.]] The Prat cam (also spelled PratCam) is a feature on the HUD in Carmageddon and the Splat Pack. The top-left of the screen shows a "reaction cam" of the driver in his/her cockpit during the race. During the race, the player may smack the car, make it fly, collect powerups, etc. and the driver's expression changes accordingly. A happy expression if an opponent is wasted, screaming if (s)he's flying, or a disappointed expression if (s)he lost the race. Max Damage was portrayed by Stainless Software's resident nutter Tony Taylor, who was filmed as the team hit him with a pool cue to simulate collisions. Gentler treatment was bestowed upon 14-year-old Faye Morey, who was cast as Die Anna after auditions from high school students. The prat cam can be enabled or disabled by pressing the P''' key during a race. Possible reactions This is a list of all the 47 sequences possible. For more information, see Prat cam mode. In the 'animations' column, the legend is as follows: '''Nr (AP%, SP%, SN, SN) '->' Nr (...) Where: *'Nr' is the animation's number, *'AP' is the chance that this animation has to play instead of the others. *'SP' is optional. It's the percentage at which a sound plays or not. If a sound is to be played, *'SN' indicates the sound(s)'s id. *'''->''' means that it plays an animation from the left side and then plays one from the right side, looping. Numbers 45 and 46 can also be used in prat cam mode, but they don't have any data. Any number beyond 46 crashes the game. Animations This is the order in which the animations are added on the PRATCAM.TXT files. The first underscore _''' in the filename means either '''A for Annie or F''' for Frank. The second is either '''L for low resolution (52x46, in the 32x20x8 folder) or H''' for high resolution (104x110, in the 64x48x8 folder). *'''0: _DEAD_.FLI The character's head is thrown back, and blood quickly drops from the nose. In Frank's case, static appears before his head is thrown. *'1': _DISGUS_.FLI The character makes a disgusted face. *'2': _DRIVE1_.FLI The character is idle. *'3': _GRIN_.FLI The character makes a grin. Frank's is particularly goofy. *'4': _HELMET_.FLI The character removes his/her helmet. Frank says "yes" before removing it. *'5': _HITB1_.FLI The character shows a slightly hurt face and the cockpit wobbles. *'6': _HITF1_.FLI Like the previous one, but different. *'7': _HITL1_.FLI Frank shows a slightly hurt face and tilts his head to the right (screen's left). Annie only turns her head left a little, with a poor animation. *'8': _HITR1_.FLI Same as above, but to the left (screen's right). Annie's is still a poor animation. *'9': _HORROR_.FLI It has the same frames as HITB1 for Frank. Annie bites her lip in fear. *'10': _LAUGH_.FLI The character tilts his/her head backwards and lets out a laugh. *'11': _LOOKL_.FLI The character looks to the left (screen's right) and faces forward again. *'12': _LOOKR_.FLI Same as above, but to the right (screen's left). *'13': _ROLL1_.FLI The character shakes left and right. *'14': _SCREAM_.FLI Frank tilts his head back and screams. Annie closes her eyes and screams. *'15': _SORRY_.FLI The character says "Sorry." *'16': _WHIP_.FLI The character's head is thrown forwards and his/her eyes pop off in a cartoonish manner. The character then proceeds to bite his/her tongue accidentally, and blood spews. Finally, they move their head back and shake it. *'17': _YEAH_.FLI The character says "Yeah!" *'18': _DRIVE2_.FLI It has the same frames as DRIVE1 for both characters. *'19': _DRIVE3_.FLI Frank's is a still image (composed of 3 frames, though) of the him screaming with his/her mouth open. Annie is driving with a smile on her face. *'20': _SAIL_.FLI Frank is opening and closing his mouth, with his eyes rolled up. Annie has her teeth clenched. *'21': _FALL_.FLI Part of SCREAM, when the character has his/her mouth open. *'22': _ROLL2_.FLI The character shakes left and right brutally. *'23': _ROLL3_.FLI It has the same frames as ROLL2. *'24': _HITB2_.FLI The character's head is thrown backwards, but (s)he stands straight shortly after. *'25': _HITB3_.FLI The character's head is thrown backwards with severe force, but (s)he stands straight shortly after. *'26': _HITF2_.FLI Frank's head is thrown forwards, but he stands straight shortly after. For Annie, all the frames are fully black. *'27': _HITF3_.FLI The character's head is thrown forwards with severe force, but (s)he stands straight shortly after. *'28': _HITL2_.FLI The character's head is thrown to the left (screen's right), but (s)he stands straight shortly after. Annie's throw is considerably gentler. *'29': _HITL3_.FLI The character's head is thrown to the left (screen's right) with severe force, but (s)he stands straight shortly after. *'30': _HITR2_.FLI The character's head is thrown to the right (screen's left), but (s)he stands straight shortly after. Annie hardly moves her head at all, and the animation uses frames from LOOKR. *'31': _HITR3_.FLI The character's head is thrown to the right (screen's left) with severe force, but (s)he stands straight shortly after. *'32': _SKIDL_.FLI The character's head is titled to the left (screen's right), and (s)he is struggling to resist the curve's force. *'33': _SKIDR_.FLI Same as above, but to the right (screen's left). *'34': _HELMX_.FLI A still picture of the character without his/her helmet, happy. *'35': _LOOSE_.FLI The character acts a bit disappointed and removes his/her helmet. *'36': _LOOSEX_.FLI A still picture of the character without his/her helmet, sad. *'37': _DEADX_.FLI A still picture of the character with his/her head back, with blood coming from the nose. *'38': _SPEED_.FLI Same animation as YEAH for Frank, same animation as GRIN for Annie. A green glow covers the cockpit momentarily. *'39': _GOOD_.FLI Same as above, but with a yellow glow. *'40': _BAD_.FLI Same animation as SCREAM for Frank, same animation as DISGUS for Annie. A red glow covers the cockpit momentarily. *'41': _SILLY_.FLI Almost the same animation as HITB1 for Frank, Annie clenches her teeth. A white glow covers the cockpit momentarily. *'42': _UPSIDE_.FLI The character is looking up in fear. It's the same animation as SAIL for Frank. *'43': _STILL_.FLI Same animation as DRIVE1, but a bit longer. The cockpit isn't moving with Frank. *'44': _VFUZZ_.FLI The camera flickers with static while the character slightly moves his/her head. Contest In 2012, Stainless ran a contest called What a Prat, asking for fans to create their own Prat Cam footage for the chance to win an exclusive T-shirt. The entries are all hosted on the Carmageddon YouTube Channel. iOS App While unveiling the 2012 mobile port of Carmageddon,CarMOBgeddon! It's Carma1 on your MOBILE THINGS!! Stainless also mentioned that they plan to release a Prat Cam App. It was released for iOS devices on October 18, 2012 - while it is primarily an app for the iPhone, it can also be used on iPod touch and iPad devices. The apps uses the original Prat Cam footage (featuring Tony and Faye as Max and Die Anna), which can be manipulated using the touch-screen or react to the motion of your phone’s accelerometer.PratCam app release email There is an in-app purchase available to unlock Die Anna & Mods. External link *PratCam on the iTunes store See also *HUD References Category:HUD